Cold Blooded For A Vampire
by Saje ArmyUnited
Summary: What If Tsukune(human) was raised as a cold blooded killer that only followed his master's orders. And What If Moka never had her seal. Would Tsukune go on a crazy killing spree or is he hiding something from Moka? Or will he turn out to be something completely different? On Hiatus
1. Welcome the Cold Blooded

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I'm Back with another story**_

**_This will be my last new story for a while as I have so many in stock._**

**_I just needed to write this one down as I need to get it out of my system._**

**_Well anyway here is my latest story so far._**

**_This will mainly be told from Moka's Point of view_**

**_Author: J_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters in any shape or form_**

_'Character thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome the cold blooded**

* * *

Moka POV

I was riding my bike trying to get to school on time.

_'Oh god, I can't be late on my first day of school. I need to make a good impression' _

I keep riding and then I hear foot steps, but I ignore it and just keep on going.

Just as I make a little jump of a small ditch I see someone walking with his back dragging along the ground.

As I land I look back to see what this person looks like.

I can see his face and he scared me.

It was a boy, but his face scared me.

Me, I'm scared a might super vampire is scared of a low level monster who I can't even feel Yokai energy off.

But those eyes, they looked like he would destroy the world all for the fun of it or if he was ordered to do it.

I decided to ignore it, but that look still sent chills down my spine.

I then got to the opening ceremony thankfully on time as everyone was still heading inside.

(time skip - after the opening ceremony [In the classroom])

We now were all in class. I took the back seat close to the window as I always wanted to sit near the window and the back row was always my favourite.

Class then started with a blonde teacher with cat ears?

"Hi everyone, welcome to Yokai Academy. I am your teacher Shizuka Nekonome and as you probably already know that this is an academy built for monsters to attend!" The teacher said with a grin on her face.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man in a priest outfit and a guy in a black hoodie with the hood over his face covering his facial expressions.

While priest man whispered something into the teachers ear I could tell the hoodied man was looking at me.

He then sighed and the took of his hood.

It was the boy from back when I was riding my bike to the opening ceremony except he did not have those same eyes his eyes were just emotionless.

I could hear some of the other girls saying something to each other, "Hey he's kind of cute, isn't he?" one of the girls said

"yeah, he looks so cool as well!" she shrieked in joy.

Then Mrs Nekonome started to speak as the Priest man walked out of the class room.

"Ok good news students, this man here will be joining this class he was late in his entry form, but because of family influences he was able to come to the school, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked the boy.

He sighed and said while looking at the class, "Hello my name is Tsukune Aono, it is pleasure to meet you all, lets all be good friends"

He was now bowing towards the class.

"Well Mr Aono, you can sit right over there. the second row from the back and the closest to the window." Mrs Nekonome said while Pointing over to the seat.

As he was walking over he kept looking at me. Before he turned to sit in his seat he gave me a slight bow and a smile before sitting in the seat allocated to him.

The other girls in the class were looking at him still blushing at how cute he was.

I do admit he is a bit cute, but I still could not shake the chills that he sent down my spine.

(time skip - after class)

Thank fully the classes did not go on for very long as the teacher was just explaining the rules.

We had the rest of the day to check out the school and then report to our dorms by 8.

I got up and started to head towards one of the vending machines outside of the building.

I wanted to be in a place where all the male students did not look at me with such lustful looks in their eyes.

I did not realize it till I reached the exit, but foot steps were behind me. Thank fully it only seemed like one person.

I turned around to see Tsukune walking behind me, but looking at the ground.

He bumped into me without even realizing it.

After he feel to the ground he was saying, "ow, ow, ow, Sorry about that, I really need to pay attention to where I am going."

He said while getting up. He looked up and had a surprised look on his face.

"Ah, your that girl who sits behind me. Is there something you want? I was just going to the vending machines outside to get something to drink," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

I looked at him thinking, _'Is this guy some sort of idiot? I could of sworn his expression when I first saw him was a lot scarier.'_

"Oh that's quite alright I was just heading out there myself would you like to come with me?" I asked

"Sure why not, maybe we can check out the dorms while were at it? Shall we?" He asked while smiling.

"Ok, come on, I'll treat you as an apology for knocking you down earlier," I said turning around heading towards the vending machines.

"Thanks, I will take a black coffee please," He said while following me towards the machines.

We had our drinks and we started to walk towards the dorms through the forest.

Just as we were heading there a group of thugs come out of now where surrounding us.

"Tsukune stay back, These guys obviously want trouble," I said while pushing Tsukune behind me.

"Awwww, Isn't that sweet. Your getting protected by a girl Tsukune? Well Moka-chan if come with me the great Saizo-sama I will give you a great time. What do you say to that huh?" The biggest one said while the whole group were laughing.

"Wow Moka, It's only the first day and you already have your own personal stalker group. I'm impressed, usually that would take two to three days at most." Tsukune said while letting out a chuckle.

I looked at him like he was insane. Did he have a death wish. It was as plain as day that he would easily die if he fought this many monsters.

I looked back at Saizo who was pissed which was as plain as day to see.

"heh, little brat's got a mouth. You get Moka from him and see if he is still spouting nonsense!" Saizo yelled at one of the smaller boys who smiled a started charging at me.

Tsukune then smiled and closed his eyes and pushed me out of the way.

This surprised me and everyone in the group.

He opened his eyes and yelled,

"MISSION START"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this.**_

_**I finally got this out of my system.**_

_**If you want more just let me know**_

_**I will probably write more anyway.**_

_**See you next chapter.**_


	2. The Cold Blooded's Mission

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Here is another chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cold blooded's mission**

* * *

Moka POV

"MISSION START!"

Tsukune just blocked a fully transformed monsters attack.

The attack had been aimed at her and she was ready for it, but Tsukune who seemed so weak was now blocking a punch from a c-class monster.

It was only till after Tsukune realised his block and punched the monster over into a near by tree that a certain feeling was taking me over.

As he turned to face Saizo I saw his face.

His eyes were the same as they were when she first saw him. They were cold and dull.

Those were the eyes of a murderer.

It sent chills down my spine. I knew that what I was seeing was the real Tsukune.

Saizo was obviously pissed. Hey yelled at everyone, "Ahhh, Get him! The person who gets Moka from while the others are fighting him get to have Moka for a full minute before the rest of us join in!"

I was surprised. Was Saizo actually saying something like that. He looked like the greedy type.

Just as Saizo and the others were running at Tsukune and me. Out of nowhere Tsukune was suddenly holding a Scythe.

The weapon of the grim reaper or death himself. In stories any ways.

There was just one difference that this scythe had that was different from others.

It had another blade on the other end of the handle.

A double Scythe?

Before I could finish my thoughts Tsukune was running up towards Saizo who had now Transformed into his orc form. I can tell from looking.

Tsukune rushed at him and swung his weapon for the orc's head. Luckily the orc ducked.

The blade just missed his head, but then Tsukune turned the Scythe around 90 degrees and the other blade went right through Saizo's arm.

Saizo's arm was sent flying into a tree.

Everyone looked surprised.

Saizo's thick arm was just cut of his torso so easily.

The other monster stepped back a bit, but I was just frozen in place.

Surprised at what I saw.

The other monster hesitated a bit, but then started running at Tsukune screaming at the top of their voices.

Tsukune just turned around and then started spinning his weapon around which created a small gust of wind.

It sent all the monsters who were in close proximity backwards onto their rear ends.

Just as they were all trying to get back up.

Tsukune did something no-one thought he would do.

He killed Saizo.

Sent the blade of his Scythe straight through his heart.

I looked in fear as I saw Saizo take his last breath.

As Saizo's lifeless body then slumped to the ground I actually sighed from releif.

Now I won't need to deal with Saizo from now on.

The other monsters just looked at him with fear.

Tsukune with his eyes still the same way as they were smiled.

Then an energy not Yokai energy, but just plain killing intent was radiated from him.

The other monsters screamed like the little girls they were and ran away trying to get away from Tsukune. Tripping along the way.

As they ran away out of sight I looked at Tsukune who was walking towards me.

His face was back to his sweet side.

He was walking up to me. I was starting to step back.

I hate to admit it, but I was scared of what might happen to me.

I ended up being backed up against a tree.

Tsukune just smiled as he walked up to me.

A few steps away from me.

He then.

W-w-w-w-what?!

He kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed heavily.

I think my whole face went a bright pink.

He just smiled and said to me, "Well, I think I should go explain what happened to the head master. You better go to the dorms."

He ran off smiling and waving to me.

he then yelled, "See you tomorrow mistress!"

I walked back still trying to grasp what had just happened.

even when heading into my room.

I ended up having a shower. something to eat and went to bed still dazed as to what happened.

I decided not to worry about it and just go to sleep.

_'I will have to ask him what he meant by mistress tomorrow when I see him.' _I thought to myself.

I feel asleep peacefully dreaming about all the possibilities of how I would get back at Tsukune tomorrow.

* * *

Tsukune POV

I reached the head masters office and he was expecting me.

"Well, well, well Mr Aono. You have killed one of my students. I will have to get you to wear this chocker to stop that." The head master said.

"Sorry about that sir. by the way what does this chocker do?" I asked

"well, Mr Aono. If you Killing intent reaches the point where you are going to kill someone it would sent out an electrical shock wave through your body and knock you out cold for a few minutes. seconds depending on how well developed you are." The head master said.

"Well then I better not kill anyone," I said while walking out and heading to the dorms.

* * *

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**Hope you liked that.**_

_**please review. I really appreciate your opinions.  
**_

_**Well see you next chapter.**_


	3. Author Apology

_**Hi everyone**_

_**J here,**_

_**sorry about me not being able to update.**_

_**my laptop crashed and I needed it fixed.**_

_**I am putting all my stories on hatis for now and just going to focus on 'ONE' story at a time**_

_**It is very hard to keep updating more than 2 stories weekly.**_

_**I am just going to focus on one of my new stories.**_

_**this story will come back after a while**_

_**hope you can all wait until then**_

_**see you all again hopefully**_

_**sorry again**_


End file.
